


Who Knew?

by ToshiChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, sad breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiChan/pseuds/ToshiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d all told Arthur countless times that Alfred would leave. He hadn’t believed them. After all, Alfred had said forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by P!nk’s Who Knew. I recommended listening to it whilst reading.   
> Disclaimer: I own neither the inspiration nor the manga Hetalia…though that’s probably a good thing ne?

Alfred had reached out and taken his hand. He was the first person to ever do that. No one wanted to associate themselves with Arthur, the weird loner who talked to what appeared to be air. But Alfred-the new kid- wide eyed and right had reached out and helped him up when he’d fallen. 

“It helps to be able to see where you’re going.” Alfred had said brightly, tapping the large pile of books tightly clasped in Arthur’s hand. “Want me to help you carry them?”

Arthur had blushed and tried to push him away but all that happened was Arthur took the books and kept walking, Arthur scrambling to keep up. 

This had become a sort of tradition, Alfred helping Arthur carry the impossible load of books for the large amount of subjects Arthur was tackling.

“We’re friends right?” Alfred has asked one day. “Forever… right Artie?”

He hadn’t replied; his cheeks too red and his mouth too tight, trying to force itself into a smile. He’d simply nodded and allowed his lips to shoot up in a shy smile. 

He’d been stupid. He’d allowed himself to believe Alfred. He’d allowed himself to get too close to the American. Alfred had said he’d always be around for him.

What a big fat pile of lies that was.

Francis had said it first. He’d nudged Arthur and told him that it wouldn’t last. That in 3 years or even less, Alfred would be gone. Arthur had called him a sodding twat, punched him and ran off, trying to tell himself that the feeling running through him wasn’t fear. He knew better right?

After all, Alfred had said forever.

Arthur often looked back on the times now. They’d been such idiots or ‘fools’ as the other kids called them. They were convinced that everything would be all right in the end yet here Arthur was, wishing that he could hold Alfred again. He wanted to be safe in his arms. He wanted to smile and wave and call Alfred his friend. He would give anything to do that.

Gilbert had said it next. He’d told Arthur that he should count his blessings now otherwise before it’s too late, they’d be long gone. He then ran off to join his boyfriend Matthew and had left Arthur standing there, hurt and fear lurking inside him, tearing at him and begging to be released. He’d pushed it down; put it off as Gilbert trying to mess with him.   
Arthur was wrong. He hadn’t known how to count his blessing and look where that got him. Gilbert had known better. They’d all known better than him. In the end, he was wrong about everything. 

But how was he to know? Alfred had said forever.

He kept the memories locked inside him. He was storing them away on the off chance that he would see those blue eyes, that smiling face again. He was waiting for the off chance that he would see Alfred again. He swore that he would never forget the boy who made a huge impact on his life. As if he would let those memories slip away. They were too precious for that.

Antonio had said it after that, almost apologetically as he held a struggling, swearing Lovino to his chest. He’d smiled sadly and looked over at Alfred who was chatting to Tino. 3 years give or take and he’ll be gone. He’s not the type to stick around. 

Arthur had fallen to his knees and clutched his head, screaming stop it over and over again. But he did this only in his head. He let his anger out by punching Antonio and declaring him wrong. He knew better them that stupid fool. 

But now all he had to think about was the last kiss. It was raining which meant Arthur could hide the tears streaming down his face as Alfred said goodbye. Alfred had pulled him in for a brief hug, joined his lips to Arthur’s before turning and walking away into the mist and water. Arthur had watched his back grow smaller and smaller and tried to keep his legs working so that he could stand. 

Alfred had never looked back. 

Arthur cherished the kiss; he would keep it close until he met Alfred again. He knew he was going to someday. Goodbye is never forever right? 

Time made it harder. Arthur had to lounge around and pretend he wasn’t resorting to ice-cream and chick flicks on the couch. He slept a lot because that was the only time he could see Alfred. The blonde often appeared in his dream come nightmare. He ignored the people who came up to him and said sorry or laughed and said that they were right and that he was wrong.

Because in the end, who knew?


End file.
